The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
When testing small micro-electronic devices such as, for example, chips, semiconductor dies, etc., the device under test is generally tested in automatic test equipment. The device under test is picked up automatically by an apparatus that engages the device under test and applies a vacuum to hold the device under test in place. The device under test is moved to a testing socket of the automatic test equipment and coupled to the testing socket. The device under test is then subjected to various testing procedures and operations.
When performing the test procedures, it is desirable to stress the device under test to ensure that the device under test's physical characteristics can withstand various environments. Thus, the device under test is generally tested under high ambient temperatures such as, for example, approximately 90 degrees Celsius. When operating, the device under test generates an internal temperature of approximately 35 degrees Celsius. Thus, during the testing procedures, the device under test is subjected to approximately 125 degrees Celsius, which is the sum of the ambient temperature and the internal operating temperature of the device under test. However, every device is generally different and can thus create higher or lower internal operating temperatures. Thus, it can be difficult to create and maintain an overall testing environment temperature of 125 degrees Celsius. While it is desirable to stress the device under test, it is not desirable to subject the device under test to temperatures that are too high since it can cause damage to the device under test and thus, lead to failure of the device under test.